1. Field of the General Inventive Concept
The present general inventive concept relates to a data storage device, and more particularly, to a method of efficiently accessing a data storage medium in response to a request from a host, a data storage device having a function to perform the method, and a computer readable recording medium having recorded thereon a program to execute the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a hard disk drive (HDD) is a type of data storage device and is formed as a single storage device to perform access operations of reading data recorded on a disk (or a platter) or writing user data to the disk according to a host command.
Often, the host command includes logical block address (LBA) information that is unrelated to a current location of a head of a data storage device. Thus, when a disk is accessed according to the host command, a cylinder head sector (CHS) that is a real address of stored data or data to be stored in the data storage device and which is based on the LBA information included in the host command, may not match the current location of the head of the data storage device.
When the host command indicates a write command and when the CHS based on the LBA information does not match the current location of the head of the data storage device, as described above, the data storage device performs additional operations such as a seek operation and a head switching operation so as to move the head to a location of the CHS based on the LBA information, thereby increasing access latency of the data storage device.